


Skye's New Life

by DiaperGirlAlli



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Futanari, Rape, Scat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaperGirlAlli/pseuds/DiaperGirlAlli
Summary: Been working on this for a while. No one makes porn of paladins, and even fewer people make futa diaper scat porn, which, as we all know, is the best kind.





	1. Prologue

Skye smiled as she walked down the street. She had been seeing Tyra for six months now and was dressed for a special night with her girlfriend. Her top was practically just a leather bra, leaving her midriff bare and accentuating her hip bones leading down to her groin. Her black leather shorts tightly clung to her ass, and she positioned her cock carefully so that it would bulge in her shorts, despite its modest six-inch length. She turned and begin walking up to Tyra’s door, quivering in anticipation. Tyra had said earlier that she wanted to ask Skye something important, and Skye assumed that she was going to ask her to move in. She was excited and wanted to take the next step with her girlfriend but was unsure if she would be able to resist her primal urges long enough to discuss this first. She shook her head, focused for a moment so she wouldn’t walk in with a boner, and knocked on the door.

Tyra answered the door with and Skye’s efforts to control her cock failed miserably. At 6’4” Tyra towered eight inches above her 5’8” girlfriend. She had long blonde hair she kept in a neat braid and a gorgeous body and she knew it. Her breasts were the only soft part of her muscular frame. When she opened the door, Skye gaped at her brazen outfit. Sure, Skye was dressed like a slut for her girlfriend, but Tyra was damn near naked. She wore only her favorite necklace, a large sized ruby on a silver chain, and a pair of panties cradling her balls with her eleven-inch shaft sticking out. Skye shoved her into the house and slammed the door, her girlfriend’s important question entirely forgotten. The two made out for a bit before Tyra broke away.

“Skye,” Tyra said, “Do you remember that I said I wanted to ask you something important?” Skye groaned, still jerking off through her panties, her shorts having been discarded as soon as the door was closed, “Can’t it wait?” Tyra rolled her eyes, “It’ll only take a minute, can’t you keep it in your pants for that long?” Skye laughed, “You open the door with your cock out and then lecture me about keeping it in my pants? Okay, hun, go ahead.” Tyra chuckled at her girlfriend’s joke and took off her necklace, “Do you know why I wear this necklace?” Skye shrugged, “You said that it was important to you.” Tyra nodded, “It is. Very much so,” She held the necklace so the ruby faced Skye and hung motionless in the air. “Look deep in the center of the gem.” Skye tore her focus away from how horny she was and looked deep into the necklace, trying to find what she was supposed to be looking for. She stared, ready to ask what to look for, before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye awoke groggily in a place she didn’t recognize. The room was massive, twenty by thirty, and furnished like a nursery. There was so much for Skye to take in that she felt overwhelmed. Looking down, she saw that she was naked except for a large white diaper. Worst of all, she could tell it was wet just by looking at it. She looked around the room and saw there were two other women in there with her. One was a few inches shorter than her, petite with black hair, playing with blocks while sucking on a pacifier clipped to a light blue onesie. Skye couldn’t see it but given the way her onesie bulged around her waist, this other woman was also wearing a diaper. In another corner of the room was a sleeping woman with red hair, 5’9”, entirely naked except for a thick, heavily-used diaper. As soon as Skye saw this woman’s entirely wet and messy diaper, she realized how bad the room smelled and started coughing as her nose adjusted.

The black-haired woman looked up from her toys and spat out her pacifier, allowing it to loosely swing on its clip. “Oh hey, you’re finally awake!” Skye looked at this woman incredulously, “Finally? What do you mean finally? How long was I out?” The other woman walked over, her diaper loudly crinkling with each step, and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Ying.” Skye looked at her quizzically before shaking it. “I’m Skye.” The woman looked happy that Skye accepted her handshake. “Anyway, to answer your question, I’m not certain how long you were out. There’s no windows or clocks, so it’s not easy to keep track of time. You were out for a while, though. I had to change you a couple times.” Skye recoiled at the last part of Ying’s answer. Ying brushed her off before Skye could say anything, “Relaaax, that’s how it works around here. Well, that’s how it works now. Mommy said you and I are gonna change each other’s diapers from now on. By the way, if it makes you feel better, you’re bigger than me.” Skye was starting to panic. “Okay, I don’t know what is going on, but I don’t need diapers, I don’t have a ‘mommy,’ and I’m not going to change your diapers either.” Ying giggled, “You’re sure you don’t need diapers?” Skye nodded. “So, you didn’t go poopy while we were talking.” Skye’s face turned pale white as she slowly reached back to feel the seat of her diaper, clearly heavy with the weight of a large bowel movement.

Ying gave ¬Skye a sympathetic look and put a hand on her shoulder. Skye felt like she should be disgusted by the touch of this strange woman, but she was scared and felt that she and Ying were now, for better or worse, kindred spirits. “Trust me, Skye,” Ying began, “You’re not gonna be able to change yourself.” Skye nodded, holding back tears as Ying took her by the hand and began to lead her to the changing table. They were halfway to the changing table, walking past the project Ying was making with blocks, when a chorus of moans, grunts, and crinkles erupted from behind them. Ying continued to pull Skye along and, without turning, said, “Well, Cassie’s awake. Hop up on the table, and I’ll explain why she’s like that.” Skye looked over her shoulder to see what it was that Cassie was ‘like.’ 

Even though she had been asleep mere seconds ago, Cassie was vigorously masturbating and groping the mess in her diaper. Skye looked on in horror, wondering if that’s the fate that awaited her. Was Cassie only in the room to scare Skye with a vision of what was to come? She was suddenly all the more aware of her nudity. She was broken out of her reverie by Ying snapping her fingers. “Skye, I know you’re going through a lot right now, but I need you to get on the changing table and lie down. Unless you want to stay in a poopy diaper.” Skye looked at Ying. She wanted to scream and run out of one of the doors but gathered that it wasn’t a good idea to go running off into the unknown. She sighed and hopped up on the table, grimacing as the mess in her diaper spread and moved around her ass. Ying gave her another look of sympathy, “I know, sweetie, I know.” Skye blushed and covered her face as Ying undid the tapes on her diaper and got to work cleaning her.

“So, you were gay before you came here, right Skye?” Skye was so perplexed by the question that she uncovered her face and looked up at Ying. “Uh, yea.” Ying nodded, “Cassie and I were, too. We were both dating Mommy, and she liked us so much she wanted us to be hers forever. That’s what I’m told anyway; the memories aren’t too clear. She used her magic necklace to rework our brains into her fantasy.” Skye was momentarily distracted as Cassie screamed with what was obviously a mind-blowing orgasm. “Cassie was her first attempt. She wanted to rework our fetishes, but accidentally went too far with Cassie. I know she looks like she’s completely gone, but she’s not. Everything in her brain is still all there, but her libido is so severely overclocked that she needs to be stimulated whenever she’s awake. You can see for yourself if you want, but the price of holding a conversation with Cassie is that you have to be having sex with her the whole time.”

Everything was moving too fast for Skye to keep track of. There were so many questions to ask that her brain just picked one at random. “Does that mean you and Cassie have had sex?” Skye slammed her hands over her mouth the moment she asked. Ying didn’t look up from her work cleaning Skye’s messy bottom, but side-eyed her regardless. “My, my, how forward. Yes, Cassie and I have had sex. Many times. She’s very good at it and never says no if you want to try.” Skye was mortified that of all the questions, that was the one she asked first. “Who is your mommy?” Ying shook her head as she finished taping the new diaper around Skye’s waist. “Our mommy. And you should know. Do you not remember? Tall, blonde, and very hung. Seriously, mommy’s cock is bigger than the two of us put together.” Skye thought long and hard about the description. An image of Tyra came to her mind, but she couldn’t remember her name. Skye wracked her brain but couldn’t manage to figure it out. “Ying,” Skye asked, “What’s her name?” Ying shrugged, “I don’t remember either, and neither does Cassie. She’s just Mommy.”

Another scream of ecstasy erupted from Cassie, and Skye again felt extremely naked. She put her hands over her breasts and looked longingly at Ying for help. Ying gave her another one of her trademark sympathetic looks. “Come with me, sweetie, let’s get you dressed.” Ying took Skye by the hand and the two walked through one of the doors and shut it behind them, leaving Cassie alone with her scents and sounds.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was closer to a walk-in closet, lined with babyish clothes of all kinds. Onesies, rompers, and footed sleepers of all designs and materials. After closing the door, Ying walked to a section of onesies and pulled out one identical to hers in a shade of purple that matches Skye’s hair. “There you go, now we can be twins!” Skye took the onesie and looked it over, before looking up and seeing that all the rest of the clothes were no more mature, and her fellow prisoner has been doing so much to help her that she didn’t want to refuse. There was only one problem. Ying tapped Skye, snapping her out of her daydreams. “Do you need help to put it on?” Skye blushed intensely, feeling more infantile than ever. “It’s fine, you’ll get used to dressing yourself again,” Ying said, “Just lift your arms and put them in the sleeves, I’ll handle the rest.” Skye did as she was told, and the onesie fell into place on her torso. 

As Ying dropped to her knees to do up the snaps on Skye’s crotch, Skye caught a whiff of the all too familiar scent of messy diapers. Skye panicked and felt the back of her diaper, expecting to feel another weight of shame. Ying looked up at her and nonchalantly assured her, “Don’t worry, hun, that’s me.” Skye looked awkwardly down at Ying, whose face was in her crotch, who had just admitted to sitting in a messy diaper as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “Uhh, should I… Should I change you?” Ying shook her head, “Nah, I wanna enjoy it for a while.” 

Hearing this, Skye did a double take, earning another one of Ying’s sympathetic looks, though this one was tinged with guilt. “Oh Skye, I’m so sorry I wasn’t clear. I’m not a prisoner here. I enjoy my life. I love being mommy’s baby girl and Cassie’s sister and everything about this place. I can’t leave, but I don’t want to. I love it here.” Skye wasn’t sure what to do. She had felt a sense of solidarity with Ying, another prisoner of this weird, backward world of diapers and sex. Ying seemed so normal, but now Skye could hardly look her in the eyes. Ying shook her head as she walked passed Skye to a box on a shelf. She pulled out a pacifier and attached it to the clip on Skye’s onesie. Skye was still too flabbergasted to speak or react. “You just had a lot dumped on you, and you’re probably still tired. If you wanna go to sleep,” Ying said, “You’re gonna want that. I know you feel weird; I used to be like you too. If you need me, don’t hesitate to ask for help, I’m gonna go talk with Cassie.” Ying gave Skye’s shoulder a supportive pat before popping her pacifier back into her mouth, walking out the door, and quietly farting as she further messed her diaper. Skye shook her head as the muffled moaning and crinkling from the other room doubled in volume. She pulled several clothes from their hangers to make an impromptu bed. Skye examined her handiwork, made a few adjustments, then lied down. Skye fell asleep angry, frustrated that Ying was right, and she couldn’t relax without sucking her pacifier.

Skye awoke some time later, she couldn’t tell how long. What she could tell was that when she sat up, there was a noticeable squishy feeling on her butt. Skye grimaced as she felt a large, soft mess spread throughout her diaper, covering her ass and under her balls, causing her to let out an involuntary moan. Ying looked over from her work hanging up all the outfits that Skye had torn down. Seeing that Skye had woken up, Ying spat out her pacifier and let it hang by its clip. “You know there are cribs in the nursery, right?” Skye stood up and glared down at her. “Of course, I know that, I woke up in one. I’m a grown woman, I don’t sleep in a crib.” Ying cocked an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with Skye’s display. “You’re a grown woman,” Ying asked, “You’re one hundred percent sure about that?” Skye nodded. Ying reached around to grab the seat of Skye’s diaper and spread around her mess. Skye bit her lip and squeaked trying to hold in a moan. Ying let go and stepped back to again look Skye in the eyes. “Do grown women go poopy in diapers? No. You’re not a grown woman, Skye. Maybe you were once. Maybe I was, too. I can’t really remember, I doubt you can. Cassie remembers being one, and she thinks I was too, but not anymore. Like it or not, you, me, and Cassie are all babies now.” Skye kept finding new ways to be surprised. Was this the same soft-spoken girl who tried to help her get acclimated to the new environment?

After a few seconds of Skye unable to find anything to say, Ying’s face softened. “Sweetie, I know it’s rough at first. It was rough for me too, but you’re already starting to enjoy it. Your body knows you’re mommy’s baby girl, but your brain doesn’t want to accept it. Mommy feels really guilty about what she did to Cassie, so she’s not gonna tamper with your mind or your memories any further, so you can relax. No one here is gonna hurt you. Now come on, we both need our diapers changed and Mommy already left” Upon hearing that last part, Skye felt crushed that Mommy had been and gone without seeing her but couldn’t understand the reaction. Another kind look from Ying. “See? You’re starting to understand what you are. Enjoy your life, it’s way better than a lot of other people’s. Once you get to the point where you and Cassie can talk, she’ll agree with me.” Maybe Ying wasn’t a piece of psychological torture. Maybe she had been telling the truth the whole time. Everything she’s said has been genuinely helpful. Skye shook her head to clear her thoughts. Ying was right about one thing at least: they both needed their diapers changed.

Skye shuddered at the now familiar feeling of poop being spread around in her diaper as she hopped up onto the changing table. Ying looked down at her and smiled, “Okay, I know last time you were uncomfortable and embarrassed so covering your face was fine, but now you’ve gotta learn how diaper changes work cause I’m next.” Skye listened intently as Ying outlined how to clean, wipe, powder and reapply the tapes of a diaper. By the end of her change, Skye was absent-mindedly sucking her pacifier and hanging on Ying’s every word. Ying taped up Skye’s diaper, redid the snaps on her onesie, gave the front of her diaper a satisfied pat. “Any questions?” Skye thought about what just happened. “Only two,” Skye said, “What do we do with the poopy diaper, and why can’t we change ourselves?” Ying shook her head, “We can’t change our own diapers for the same reason we wear diapers: because we’re…” Ying trailed off, leaving Skye to finish the sentence. Skye blushed, “Because we’re babies.” Ying smiled, “That’s right. If you tried to change your own diapers you wouldn’t know the first step. As for what we do with the poopy diapers, worry about that later. I’ll show you once you change me.” With that, Ying popped her pacifier back in her mouth and took Skye’s place on the changing table. Skye managed to remember everything Ying told her, even the bit yesterday when Ying mentioned that Skye was bigger. Upon inspection, Ying’s member was four-inches, two shorter than Skye’s. 

Skye snapped the button on Ying’s onesie and sat her up. Ying removed her pacifier from her mouth and looked at Skye, “Okay, now for what we do with the poopy diapers. You’re probably not gonna react well, but I’ve been wrong before.” Skye stepped back and watched as Ying picked up both of their used diapers. As Ying bent down to collect their packages, Skye got a full view of Ying’s padded ass, and felt herself begin grow stiff in her diaper despite herself. Skye walked behind Ying as she walked toward the corner of the room. At first, Skye thought they were going to the door, but then Ying stopped at Cassie, on the floor, still masturbating. “Got some presents for you, Cassie,” Ying called in a sing-song voice before tossing both diapers, open, onto Cassie’s naked body. As soon as they collided, spreading the poop all over her breasts, Cassie cried out with orgasm and Skye became fully, uncomfortably erect in her diaper. Skye hated it, but this was the sexiest thing she had seen in her life.

Ying turned and smiled when she saw the tent in Skye’s crotch. “How do you feel, sweetie,” Ying asked, “It feels good, right?” Skye shook her head, “I can’t… I don’t… Is there somewhere you and I can go? Somewhere private?”


	4. Chapter 4

Ying took Skye’s hand and led her to another room. The room was far more quiet than the closet, completely muting the sound of Cassie’s masturbation. It was coolly lit and sparsely decorated, a queen-sized bed in the center, a nightstand on either side, and two dressers. Upon shutting the door, Ying walked over to the bed and sat with her legs hanging off and rested back on her elbows. 

Skye looked at her, studying her deeply for the first time, starting with her bare feet with perfectly trimmed toenails, moving up to her legs, thin and frail, up to her midsection. She was so thin, the thickness of her diaper created a sharp contrast if you were to look at her from the side. Her breasts weren’t massive, but they were large for such a small woman, sagging slightly under their own weight. Her arms were thin and bony, a perfect mirror to her legs. Ying looked back at Skye, examining her up and down. Skye was a bit taller, and much more physically fit. She wasn’t muscular per se, more lithe, but certainly not the frail twig of a thing that Ying was. Despite the clear difference in physical presence, Skye was clearly much more uneasy. She looked at Ying, still standing over her, her eyes pleading for help and her cock pleading for release. “I don’t really know how this works. Ten minutes ago, I couldn’t imagine ever doing this and now I just. I don’t know what to do.” Ying smiled and shook her head. She stood up and pulled Skye into a deep, long kiss.

After what felt like an eternity to Skye, Ying broke the kiss. “Feeling more relaxed?” Skye blushed and smiled, “A little.” Ying smiled back. “Good. As for what you do,” Ying began, as she undid the buttons on her onesie and flopped back onto the bed, “Just do what feels good. If you don’t like it, just say stop, and we’ll stop. Remember, this is supposed to be fun, you’re not in some rape dungeon.” Skye undid the snaps of her onesie and climbed on top of Ying and began to make out with her. Their kisses were soft and tender, peppered with the sounds of soft moans and crinkles. Ying broke for a moment, “By the way, Skye, I don’t know about you, but I’m almost certainly gonna go poopy halfway through. You probably will as well.” “Good to know,” Skye said awkwardly as she leaned back into Ying.

They continued making out until Ying decided to up the ante, grinding her groin against Skye, stimulating the two girls’ cocks and eliciting a sharp moan and a quick shot from Skye. Ying stopped dead, “Are… Are you done?” Skye’s face was redder than it ever was as she stammered out excuses for her hair trigger. Ying laughed and shook her head, “It’s fine, sweetie, I’ve got a lot of practice with that move, and you’ve never experienced it before. The important thing is that you enjoyed yourself, right?” Skye nodded, not meeting Ying’s eyes. Ying gave Skye a kiss on the cheek and giggled again, “Trust me, you’ll have more than enough chances to get better at it.” Skye still wasn’t feeling better until Ying gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Hey, sweetie,” she began, “You haven’t eaten anything since you got here, are you hungry?” As with everything since she got to this upside-down world, Skye didn’t notice until it hit her in the face. “Starving actually,” Skye said. Again, Ying took her new sister by the hand and led her through the nursery, past the dirty, poop-covered Cassie, and into a new door.

The kitchen was another small room, a few chairs sat around a table near a fridge. Other than a microwave, there was no sort of cooking appliance, presumably because Mommy didn’t want babies touching a stove. Ying shut the door, and Skye walked over to the fridge. The fridge was filled to the brim, half with baby bottles, half with foods of all kinds. “Huh, that’s strange,” Ying said, “I can’t remember ever having anything in here other than bottles. I guess Mommy wants you to be comfortable.” Ying took a bottle and sat down at the table. Skye looked over at Ying. She held the bottle with two hands up to her mouth and sucked intently. Skye turned back and stared at the fridge. Part of her felt that she should be taking a slice of pizza, or a burger, or anything, but the more she looked at them, the less she wanted to.

Ying’s bottle made an audible pop as she took the nipple out of her mouth. “You know,” she began, “Given what the two of us did before coming here, you know what you’re gonna take.” Skye sighed. “Yea, you’re right,” Skye said as she took a bottle from the fridge at sat down next to Ying. It was difficult at first, but Skye quickly got the hang of it. Ying leaned against her and the two cuddled, for the first time since Skye’s arrival just enjoying each other’s company. After a few minutes of drinking, Skye noticed she was wetting her diaper just before she finished. She’d wet and messed herself before since coming here, but this time was different. Cuddling with her new sister, drinking from a bottle, wetting her diaper, it all felt so… natural.

The two finished their bottles and put them in the sink. Skye had just finished washing one and was ready to begin another when she heard the snap-snap of Ying unbuttoning her onesie. Skye turned and saw Ying sitting on the table, her onesie open and clearly showing her four-inch cock, fully erect in a soaking wet diaper. “What do you say, Skye? Round two?” Skye’s cock instantly sprung to its full, six-inch length as she reached down and undid the buttons on her onesie. “I’m absolutely ready,” Skye said, lying down on top of Ying on the table and planting a firm kiss on her lips.

Skye continued to kiss Ying for a few minutes before starting to undulate her hips. The two moaned as they rubbed their diapered cocks together. After a minute of frotting, Skye broke the kiss and humped faster. “Ying,” Skye panted, “It’s happening. I’m gonna make poopy in my diaper. It… feels… so… good!” Hearing this, Ying wrapped her legs around Skye, lifting her own butt off the table and allowing her to fill her diapers to capacity. “Ok, sweetie,” Ying said, grabbing Skye’s pacifier and putting it to her lips, “Get ready for the best orgasm of your life.” Skye accepted the pacifier and Ying popped hers in before she picked up the pace of their frotting and slammed her hand into the seat of Skye’s diaper, spreading her mess around inside. Skye felt her poop cover her ass, then felt Ying move between her legs and spread the mess around to her cock. She screamed into her pacifier and came what felt like gallons into her already sticky diaper.

And so, the two lied there on the table, panting in the throes of their orgasms. Their pacifiers hanging discarded from their clips, freeing their mouths to idly kiss every now and then until the two fell asleep on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Skye awoke to the sound of a soft, crinkly pat pat pat sound. Judging from the feeling on her butt, she quickly realized that the sound was coming from her diaper. She turned and looked over her shoulder and saw a familiar face. Behind her, standing 6’4” one way and eleven inches another, Skye saw her mommy for the first time since arriving in her new life as a full-grown baby. Mommy was fully naked and fully erect, still continuing to pat pat pat her cock on Skye’s messy diaper butt. Skye was overcome with emotion upon looking at the woman who stole her old life. The two made eye contact but neither spoke, both trying to read the other’s face for some kind of message.

This continued for what seemed like hours until Skye’s shuffling woke Ying, still lying beneath her. Unlike Skye, Ying had no conflict upon seeing Mommy. Her face lit up instantly, before noticing the mental battle Skye was going through and sympathetically adopted a more sober expression.

Again, the scene continued with an uncomfortable stillness, Mommy having since stopped patting her cock on Skye’s ass. Mommy and Skye maintained their uncomfortable staring contest while Ying watched on until the silence broke. Ying involuntarily let out a loud fart and began to mess her already full diaper. Above her, Skye felt Ying’s four-inches hardening beneath her, then felt her own cock respond. Skye sighed as she finally finished taking stock of her situation. Sure, maybe she was kidnapped by this woman standing over her. This behemoth of a woman, eight inches and likely 50 pounds of raw muscle larger than her, who clearly wanted her body, who was obviously more than capable of taking what she wanted right here and now. But despite this, she hadn’t.

Then it all became clear. Ying was right: her new life certainly is better than many other people’s. She was care-free and pampered, with all the leisure she could ever want. And Mommy wanted to fuck her, could take it if she wanted, but didn’t. Again, Ying was right: this wasn’t some rape dungeon, it was supposed to be fun. Skye turned her head to Ying and raised her butt toward Mommy. Mommy put her hands on Skye’s butt and finally spoke, “Little one, I know this is a lot to take in and you may be intimidated, but I promise, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. You say the word and you’ll wake up out of here and never remember anything that happened here.”

Now it was Ying’s turn to stare into Skye. Ying hadn’t ever been given such an option. Not that she’d say yes if she did. But Skye? She was a wildcard. A few naps ago, Skye hated every moment in this place, but she’d made remarkable progress to enjoying her life. Ying stared up into Skye’s eyes, trying to judge her thoughts, until Skye finally made her choice clear. She leaned down and kissed Ying deeply, before a chorus of crinkles rang out as she rubbed her ass against Mommy’s cock.

As Skye moved down to kiss Ying’s neck, Ying got to see her Mommy’s face, a mirror of her own: absolute joy at Skye’s acceptance to their invitation to join the family combined with unabashed lust. Ying started to gyrate her hips, rubbing her messy diapered cock against Skye’s as Mommy moved her new baby’s diaper aside, granting access to her tight butt and positioning the head of her cock just barely inside her. Then, in one motion, Mommy grabbed Skye’s hips and plunged balls deep, eliciting a pleasured scream from Skye and a lewd giggle from Ying, whose hand wandered into the front of her diaper to tug on her cock. Mommy began with a slow rhythm of full strokes, pulling out until just the tip remained in Skye, then ramming her full eleven inches back inside and smacking her balls into her baby’s butt.

Skye was in heaven. Her mommy’s cock was the greatest feeling in her entire life, and Ying’s hand in the front of her diaper was so good it was nearly impossible to continue kissing her sister through the lewd sounds she was making. Ying’s head came forward to Skye’s ear. “Wanna go even further,” Ying asked. “Yes,” Skye said, through her ragged breathing, “I want everything. I never want to go back. I wanna be a dirty little baby with you forever.” “Wow,” Ying giggled, “You’re really enjoying this. Okay, then here comes the next level.” Ying took her hand off of Skye’s messy cock and stuck it in her mouth, licking Skye’s mess off it and enjoying the taste, but not swallowing. Skye watched on as Ying did the same with her other hand, but instead of licking her own shit off her hand, Ying put it up to Skye’s face, who eagerly accepted it into her mouth.

Skye was on fire. How had she never tasted shit before? This was amazing! As soon as Ying’s hands were clean, Skye was blindsided by her sister slamming their lips together in a dirty, messy kiss. Mommy grinned as she watched her newest baby descend further into debauchery. “Very good, little one,” she yelled, picking up the pace at which she was destroying her ass, “I think you might be ready to have a chat with your other sister.” Skye broke the kiss, leaving most of the mess that didn’t get on her face in Ying’s mouth. “Yes,” Skye moaned, “I wanna do that right now! Pull out, mommy, I wanna talk with my sister.”

Mommy obliged, pulling out of Skye with an audible pop, and fixing Skye’s diaper back over her butt, lest she have an accident all over the floor. “Okay, little one, follow me.” Skye obeyed, she and Ying following Mommy to the main room and over to the changing table.

Skye stood over Cassie, watching her ignore them in favor of focusing on the front of her stale diaper. Mommy had removed Skye’s onesie to protect it from the impending mess, leaving Skye mostly nude, with her cock uncomfortably hard in the confines of her sagging diaper. “So,” Skye asked, looking over either should to Ying and her Mommy, “What do I do?” Ying just shook her head. “It’s like I already told you,” she said, “Just do whatever feels good.” Skye nodded. Of course, Ying would say that. Skye walked around so she was standing at Cassie’s head instead of her feet, took a step forward, then lowered herself until she was sitting on her sister’s face. 

Cassie responded instantly, her hands coming off her own diaper and onto Skye’s, rubbing her sister’s groin with one hand and pulling the back of the diaper with other to gain access to the mess nearly overflowing out of Skye’s diaper. Skye moaned and leaned forward until her face was against Cassie, drinking in the exotic scents of her padding in messy sixty-nine. In seconds, Skye began to cum for the third time in as many hours.

At first, Skye made to simply lie atop her sister in the throes of orgasm, as she would with any girl. But Cassie was not just any girl. She spun Skye atop her, smearing the shit already on her chest until they were both covered in the contents of Ying’s and Skye’s disposed diapers. When Skye had fully rotated and the two were face to face, Cassie spoke. “If you’re done, you’ve gotta get off me, cause I’m not even close.” Skye responded by sitting up and grinding her ass against Cassie’s cock, an impromptu cowgirl through several inches of heavily used padding. “Oh god that’s good,” Cassie moaned, “So I take it you’re starting to enjoy your new life?” Skye didn’t answer but instead reached a hand into the back of her diaper and started to smear its content onto Cassie’s chest. Cassie laughed “Someone likes poopy as much as I do, huh?” Skye was too focused on emptying her diaper to answer, but just nodded absently as she balanced on the tent in her sister’s padding. “Is it cause you like how it tastes?” Skye nodded more, nearing the end of her diaper’s supply and trying to plan on how to get to the contents of Cassie’s diaper without getting off her.

Skye was so focused on her task, she was caught completely off guard when someone behind her slammed an open messy diaper directly on her face. Cassie squealed in delight as Ying held her old diaper in Skye’s face, who had already reacted to the prank by feverishly licking it clean. As Cassie had expected, Mommy stepped over her and squatted. Cassie opened her mouth as her Mommy farted and let out a gigantic load of shit directly into her oldest baby’s mouth. As Mommy stepped back, Skye had the briefest opportunity to see Cassie’s face, her mouth overflowing with fresh scat, the surrounding area covered with filth, before her partner yanked her downward and brought their lips together. Skye felt her entire front half cover with scat as she was slammed into Cassie’s chest that she had recently painted with the contents of her diaper. Cassie broke the kiss, grabbed Skye’s head and humped their diapers together in a fever pitch until the two screamed with the orgasm. Skye started to feel herself fill her diaper in preparation for round 3, but Cassie turned her over, and saw Mommy holding her necklace up, and the world went black.


End file.
